Alien Nackle
|tab2= Gallery}} |Nicknames =Gray, Bandero, Nackley, Nagus, Odyssa |Type =Seijin |Home world =Planet Nackle |Height =' ' 2 to 43 metershttps://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ 2 to 52 meters |Weight =' ' 250 kg to 20,000 tons 250 kg to 37,000 tons |First appearance =''Return of Ultraman'' Episode 37: Ultraman Dies at Twilight (1971) |Latest appearance =''Ultraman Taiga'' Episode 10: Warriors in the Evening Glow (2019) |Relationships =Black King (bodyguard), Yapool (master), Galberos (battle nizer monster), Ultraman Belial (master), Beryudora , Dark Lugiel (master), Planet Invasion Union |Allies =Alien Zarab, Alien Guts, Alien Temperor, Alien Valkie, Alien Icarus, Alien Zetton "Berume", Chiburoid, Alien Mefilas "Nostra", Alien Metron "Tarude" |Enemies =Ultraman Jack, Andro Melos, Andro Wolf, Ultraman Mebius, Alien Zelan, Arstron, Rei, Gomora, Ultraman Ginga, Victorians, Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb, Jugglus Juggler, Ultraman Taiga |Portrayed by =Hiroaki Nakamura (UMMBS&UMB), Rikimaru Yoshihiro ("Bandero"), Arai Hiroyuki ("Nackley") |Voice actors =Ritsuo Sawa (RoUM), Ryūsei Nakao (UMMBS&UMB), Michio Nakao (UGMMB:NEO), Hirano Isaohito ("Gray"), Kishi Tetsuo ("Bandero") |Sounds =To be added }} Alien Nackle is a seijin that first appeared in episode thirty-seven of the 1971 television series Return of Ultraman. Appearance To be added Origins To be added History ''Return of Ultraman Ultraman Dies at Twilight against Ultraman Jack in ''Ultraman Dies at Twilight]] To be added ''When the Ultra Star Shines against Ultraman Jack in ''When the Ultra Star Shines]] To be added ''Andro Melos To be added Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers '']] To be added Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Great Frenzy! Reionic Burst '']] To be added Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie To be added Ultraman Ginga The Closed World To be added The Stolen Ginga Spark To be added Darkness and Light To be added Friends Left Behind To be added Ultraman Ginga S Battle for Tomorrow , Alien Zetton "Berume" and Alien Icarus in ''Ultraman Ginga S]] To be added ''Ultraman X When the Aegis Shines in ''When the Aegis Shines]] To be added ''We Are Nebula! To be added Ultraman Orb The Forbidden Forest and Nostra in ''Ultraman Orb]] To be added ''The Impostor Blues To be added Juggler Dies! To be added Ultraman Geed the Movie: Connect the Wishes! To be added Ultraman R/B A World Without Tomorrow To be added Ultraman Taiga Warriors in the Evening Glow in ''Ultraman Taiga]] To be added 'Other Media' ''New Ultraman Retsuden To be added Abilities 'Human Disguise' To be added 'Nackle Eye Beam' To be added 'Resurrection' To be added 'Size Change' To be added 'Dark Energy Ball' To be added 'Union Flasher' To be added 'Crucify Ray' To be added 'Double Crucifixion' To be added 'Battle Nizer' To be added 'Psychic Control' To be added 'Purple Lighting Shock' To be added 'Dark Dummy Spark' To be added 'DarkLive' To be added 'Blaster Gun' To be added 'Interdimensional Travel' To be added 'Teleportation' To be added 'Crimson Energy Wave' To be added 'Weaknesses' To be added Video Games Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 To be added Ultraman To be added Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier'' To be added Gallery Trivia *To be added References Category:Seijin Category:Showa Seijin Category:Heisei Seijin Category:Reiwa Seijin Category:Beryudora's Components Category:Return of Ultraman Monsters Category:Andro Melos Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Monsters Category:Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Ultraman Geed the Movie Monsters Category:Ultraman R/B Monsters Category:Ultraman Taiga Monsters